Dream Realized
by Sam1
Summary: AU. Sam's dream and Jeff's response and her brothers' reactions.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracys with the exception of Sam.

A/N: Just another one-shot that was the result of just one of the couple dozen plot bunnies that Lillehafrue sent to attack me! Thanks, Lillehafrue, you're such a wonderful friend.

Dream Realized

"Daddy, read a story, please?" asked Samantha. She and John were standing in the doorway with their pajamas on. At three and a half years old, they had discovered how to draw out their bedtime and nothing drew it out longer than a good story. Jeff looked up from his book and stood up.

"One story and then its lights out," he answered. He picked both of the twins up and carried them upstairs to their bedroom. Virgil was sitting on Sammie's bed patiently.

"Wead books," he said with a toothy grin. Sam and John crawled under the blankets on John's bed and Virgil quickly slid off Sam's bed and clambered up on John's bed and lay down next to Sam. Jeff sat in a chair next to the bed and began reading a story to his children. Before he was finished with the book, the three of them were sound asleep. He straightened the blankets around them and kissed each of them goodnight.

A little while later, Sam crawled down the middle of the bed so as to not disturb her brothers. She opened the bedroom door and listened for her dad. She heard noises from the living room and went downstairs.

"Daddy, I had bad dream," she whimpered. Jeff looked up from his chair and held out his arms. Lucy was sitting on the couch giving Gordon his bottle. Sam ran to him and he picked her up and settled her on his lap.

"What kind of bad dream, Sweetie?" he asked. Sam pulled his arms around her and leaned back against his chest.

"Dreamed of Mommy and Johnny going away," she answered quietly. "I don't want them to leave me." She began to cry as visions of her dream replayed in her mind's eye. "I scared, Daddy."

"Mommy and Johnny aren't going away, Sammie," he said. "It was just a bad dream."

"Promise, Daddy?" she asked through her cries.

"I promise, Sweetie," he answered. He held her closer and rocked her to sleep. He glanced over at his wife and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand why she keeps having these dreams. This is the third time in two weeks and the boys are starting to pick up on something."

"She has been a bit clingy," said Lucy thoughtfully.

TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB

"MOMMY, NO YOU CAN'T GO AWAY!" screamed a young girl in her sleep. "Daddy promised me that you weren't going anywhere." The last bit was muttered as her cries intensified. She, suddenly, felt someone pull her against them. Tensing at first until she smelled the cologne, she opened her eyes.

"Dad, I'm sorry for waking you," she whispered. Her arm and leg were encased in a plaster cast and she had some fading bruises on her body but those weren't the painful wounds that she was dealing with. The death of her mother was hurting her worse than any broken bone could ever do.

"Same bad dream?" he asked as she held onto him.

"Yes," she answered in a small voice. "Daddy, why? Why did she have to die? I didn't get to say goodbye. She was taken away from us too soon. We all need her here with us." She cried into her father's protective embrace as her brothers slowly made their way into her room. John sat down next to her and held her hand while their other brothers sat down on the end of the bed.

"Shh, I know you all miss your mother but she's here in your heart," their dad said quietly. "She will never leave any of us as long as we don't forget her." He gently pushed Sam back down against her pillow. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. John lay down next to her and drew comfort from being next to his sister. Virgil looked around and decided to lie down on Sam's other side. Thankfully her bed was a queen-sized bed and there was plenty of room for the three of them. Within moments the three of them were all sound asleep. Gordon and Alan looked at each other and went to the cabinet that Sam stored extra blankets in and pulled them out and made a pallet to sleep on. Scott grabbed another blanket and moved Sam's oversized chair next to the bed and sat down in it. He stretched his legs out and set them on the foot of the bed. Jeff watched his children draw strength from one another just by being in the same room.

He didn't see the figure in the shadows watching her family start to heal.

A/N: Don't know where that came from but at least I got rid of one of those darn bunnies.


End file.
